


Best Partner 2k16

by K4KY01N



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Barbed Cocks, Gay, M/M, anal gape, beastiality, loads of cum, this probably isnt how the human anatomy works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K4KY01N/pseuds/K4KY01N
Summary: Sun picked the best starter and gets fucked for it.





	

"Alright Incineroar, come on out." Sun muttered, pressing the button on the red and white capsule, allowing it to pop open. A red beam exhumed itself from the ball,   
taking shape of a large, burly cat. The big cat let out a long yawn, and scratched it's belly lazily, before focusing down on the trainer, and beaming, exposing his  
sharp teeth. "Hey, big boy!" Sun grinned, holding out his arms and leaning closer, wrapping them around the Charcoal/Crimson tiger. 

  


Sun looked up, his grin still plastered onto his face, and jumped up a bit, trying to get at eye level with the other. Even though he had just turned 18 a while ago,  
he was still incredibly short for his age. He was still only 5'4, making his partner a few inches taller than him. "Come on, big buddy, can you stoop down a little bit?"  
Sun asked, stomping his foot impatently. "I wanna talk to you, one on one! I can't do that when you're so much taller than me." This was, of course, hyperbole, but Sun  
didn't like it when others were taller than him, even by the smallest margin.

  


But of course, the Incineroar obliged, and squatted down a bit, staring intently at Sun. "Good, now we can- uh?" Sun was cut off by one of the Cat's arms wrapping around  
his waist, and yanking him up so that he was a couple inches off the ground. Sun made a noise of inquiry, before shifting in discomfort. "H-Hey, little buddy, you're pressing  
my dick against your muscles. Can you let me..uh.." Sun drifted off into murmurs, not finishing the sentence as his hips shifted from side to side, up and down..  
It wasn't long before Incineroar's bumpy abdomen rubbed up against Sun's groin enough to cause a noticable tent in his cargo shorts to form. "A-Ah jeez, pal, lemme down!"  
The incineroar noticed the discomfort in his partner's voice, and dropped him off without so much as a grunt of inquiry. Sun shifted from side to side, crossing one of his legs over the other to hide his bulge. "I-I'll be right back, just stay here!" He muttered, quickly running out of his bedroom  
into the joined bathroom, shutting the door quickly behind him. 

  


Sun sat down on the closed toilet seat, looking down at his shorts with a noticable bulge rising out of one leg of the pants. "J-Jeez, what kinda pervert am I, getting   
aroused by my own pokemon.." He bit his lip, scolding himself in his mind for a bit, before sighing, "I guess there's only one way out of this.." He groaned, and   
unbuttoned the brass button of his shorts, before shuffling them off, exposing the jockstrap covering his unmentionables. It was summer, after all, and this was the best type  
of undergarment to wear while out doing various sweat-inducing, pokemon-related exercise. It was only a moment that this was on before he slipped the front downward  
just enough to let his erect cock bounce up to meet the cold bathroom air.

  


The air seemed to cool his entire body down, even though it was just his cock that was now exposed. He sighed in relief, reaching his hand down to wrap around the base,   
letting it slide upward, then down, agonizingly slow. It always started like this to Sun, he had to get into the groove of jerking himself off before the speed increased.  


  


Sun's hand went from one finger and a thumb wrapping around his 8-inch cock, to two, and eventually his entire palm was wrapped around it, jerking himself off feverishly.  
Agonizing pleasure flooded his body, his cheeks a flush red as he moved his other hand down and underneath his jockstrap, cupping around his balls to keep every inch of him aroused. Sun's breath became slow and almost labored as pre began to exit his tip, slowly dribbling down the underside, lubricating himself further. "F-Fuh.." He groaned, leaning against the wall as his orgasm got closer and closer..  


  


Then Sun heard the sound of a doorknob creaking, and pushing open, and he glanced over to see his Incineroar peering at him, a catlike grin on his face.  


  


"I-Incineroar, didn't I say to stay in my room?" He bit his lip, he was so close, too.. He glanced to the side, jerking himself off slowly as he tried to reject the image  
of his cat peering at him with a sly expression on his face. "C-Come on, shut the door and let me get off.."  


  


Sun heard the sound of footsteps, then a door closing. He sighed in relief. He must have left, he thought, because he didn't hear any more mrowls or footsteps. Sun resumed  
his quick jerking motions, leaning his head back onto the wall as his orgasm rose up again, the pressure in his body building.. Sun let his hand off of his cock, allowing his orgasm to ride itself out without any interference, then...  


  


Sun felt the feeling of a rough tongue gliding along the underside of his cock. "Nngh! Incineroar, didn't you- Ah!" He gasped in pleasure as his orgasm spiked just as he opened an eye, ropes of cum splattering against the Incineroar's tongue and face, covering his snout with the warm ejaculate. "Nngh.." He gripped his palms, keeping himself from  doing anything to stop the big cat. Sun panted, the last of his orgasm being captured by the Incineroar's lips wrapping around his prick. "C-Cinny, please, this is weird.."  


  


In his mind, the Incineroar felt at least slightly at fault for making his Trainer so uncomfortable, so of course he'd try to rectify the situation. The incineroar  
let the prick slide out of his mouth, letting his tongue loll out to expose the mouthful of cum he had recieved, even though he had only caught the tail end of an orgasm,  
and leaned closer to Sun's abdomen, letting his nose brush aside the shirt that Sun had been wearing for the day, exposing the musky, tanned skin Sun had developed from living in Alola. "I-Incineroar, hey.." The big cat heard, but chose to ignore, before licking up against Sun's abs, before trailing his tongue upward, leaving a semi-transparent  
streak of saliva wherever his tongue travelled. He purred, letting his tongue traverse the canyon in between Sun's pectorals, his tongue now underneath the tent of Shirt.  


  


"Incineroar, wait, lemme.." Sun couldn't believe he was enabling the big cat, but lifted his shirt up to expose the rest of his body to the cold air of the bathroom.   
He would never admit it, but the feeling of Incineroar's tongue lapping up against his sensitive skin felt fantastic. His tongue trailed up his chest, the up to his neck,  
until the cat pressed his lips against Sun's, snaking his tongue into the other's mouth. "Mmh.."   


  


Sun felt a new arousal build within him, bizarre considering his recent orgasm, but nevertheless he reached out gently and placed a hand on the Incineroar's chest, trailing  
downward until he wrapped his hand around the charcoal sheath, attached to a fuzzy set underneath. Sun chuckled into the embrace, using his middle finger to massage the gap between the two balls in his grip, coaxing a pink cock out of the black tube, with small, almost quill-like protrusions flaring out around his feline prick. "Ah.."  


  


Sun parted the kiss, staring at the other. "You're gettin' randy, huh? Shameful," Sun muttered, standing up and letting the jockstrap slip back over his half-flaccid privates.  
He leaned over, his arms lapping over eachother and against the white paint of the wall. "Well? I'm sure I can take a kitty like you." He shook his hips from side to side,  
as the wrestler cat thwapped his now erect cock against Sun's exposed butt, frotting him for a bit, before pressing up against his pucker. "C-Come on, buddy, I can handle it!"  
Sun was feeling a twinge of nervousness as the tip slid in. "Aah.. This feels- nnh?" He felt a spark of discomfort in his backside as the barbed cock began to scrape up against  
his insides. "Nngh, Incineroar," He moaned, "T-That kinda hurts, can you go a bit slower?"  


  


But Sun knew there was no stopping him now. Incineroars had a habit of taking charge in any way possible, and his was no different. Of course, it was starting to feel good aftera bit. His discomfort took on a different form as the barbs brushed up against his prostate, re-engaging his erection in the form of a tent in his strap. Sun didn't dare free it, though, lest he fall over from the lack of support. His cock simply pushed out, precum leaving a stain on the white fabric as he was pounded mercilessly.  


  


"Ssshit, buddy, can you.." Sun was cut off by his own moans as the big cat bottomed out again and again, the length seeming to be getting longer and longer with every slow,   
powerful thrust. Was it.. one foot? Two? He had no way to tell. He'd have to measure it another time. The only indicator of its length was the noticable bulge pushing its way  
against his slim frame. "J-Jeez.." He placed a hand over the heavy bulge as it rose up and fell back down, only fueling his own arousal, as well as his partner's.  


  


Sun felt a hand press against his back, and he was roughly pressed up against the wall, even lifted up a bit so the big cat had an easier time roughly fucking his poor  
hole. "Mmh! Hey, be gentle," Sun plead in vain, as the tiger continued to pound his ass, "Fuh.. If you break me, you won't get any more of this!" Sun devolved into a mess  
of gruns and moans as his cock tented up, flooding out precum.   


  


Eventually, the cat's barbed cock proved too much for Sun's heated body. The thrusts were too big, too heavy, and too arousing. A few thrusts later, Sun let out a cry of arousal  
as body shook, rattled to the core, as his arousal poured out of his cock in the form of white-hot cum flooding the slip of fabric covering his cock. "Nngh, fuh.." He simply let the other have his way with him at this point, the thrusting only pushing more cum out of his body, until he felt a heavy feeling of liquid flooding his insides; Incineroar's arousal. Incineroar's load felt as good as an orgasm itself, to be frank, the warm feeling of the litres of cum flooding his insides filling him inside with ecstacy. "J-Jeez, Incineroar.." Sun only said as much as that, before letting out a heavy sigh and a moan as Incineroar pulled out of him and set him down, letting the heavy amount of cum spill out of his gaping asshole. "Heheh, you did a number on me." He leaned up and gave Incineroar a peck on the lips.   


  


  
"Now then, let's get cleaned up, hm?"  



End file.
